Hard to Resist
by romanticangel92
Summary: AU, post special education. Puck finds Rachel crying in the choir room and what starts off as a comforting conversation between friends quickly escalates into something else completely. PuckleBerry, mentioned Finchel and Quick.
1. Need You Now

**I am a die hard Finchel fan but recently I've started to really like PuckleBerry as well and I've been wanting to write Glee for ages now. This just randomly came to me even though I was actually initially trying to write something for Finn/Rachel, lol. Hope you like.**

* * *

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had stayed late for football practice that afternoon and had just finished showering and getting changed. Coming out of the changing rooms, he began walking through the hallway of McKinley High school that would lead to the doors outside of the school's parking lot when he heard a sobbing coming from the choir room that glee club used to rehearse.

Curiously, the badass Jew stopped outside of the door and looked inside and was startled to recognise Rachel Berry (A fellow hot Jew) sat by herself at the piano, letting out some quite loud sobs. Rolling his eyes, Puck wondered what over dramatic antics Rachel was participating in at the moment. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Berry, what's going on?" he asked, remembering his vow to be a nicer person this year no matter how crazy or annoying he thought Rachel could be.

"Puck" Rachel looked up, her large brown doe eyes filled with tears and Puck found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her eyes were really were the prettiest things he had ever seen and normally he was too badass to even think something like that. Normally his thoughts centred around things like legs and breasts and asses but never eyes or any mushy crap like that but Rachel's eyes were hard to tear his own eyes from.

"Going to tell me what's going on Berry? Or just leave me standing around here like an idiot because I have better things I could be doing, you know?" he pointed out, momentarily forgetting his vow to be nicer to the less cool people like Berry even though she was a fellow gorgeous Jew like himself and he should be nice to her just for that fact alone.

"It's Finn" Rachel sniffed."He broke up with me because I told him about the kiss"

"What?" Puck found himself exclaiming with surprise. Why the hell would Rachel be crazy enough to tell her boyfriend that she kissed another guy? Had she completely lost her mind? "He broke up with me for being honest. He promised he wouldn't break up with me" Rachel sobbed and Puck glared at her, forgetting completely about his nice guy act.

"Berry, Finn and I have only just started getting our friendship back on track since the last time I screwed around with one of his girlfriends. Why did you have to go and open that big, oversized mouth of yours and screw it up for me?" Puck was annoyed at her; Rachel could see that clearly from the expression on his face.

It made her feel even worst about everything that had gone down. She shouldn't have kissed him in the first place; if she hadn't let her anger get the better of her than neither one of them would be in Finn's bad graces right now.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't allow our relationship to go on and hide something like this from Finn" Puck felt irrationally annoyed by her answer. Why the hell did she have to grow a conscience and be all honest and that crap when Finn had been lying her about doing the dirty with Santana the entire time they had been together? Why did she feel the need to do that?

"Berry, you are the craziest chick I've ever known" Puck told her, calming down slightly and sitting beside her on the piano bench."Finn lied to you about Santana. Why the hell did you feel the need to be honest about a meaningless short kiss? What Hudson didn't know wouldn't have hurt him. It's not like we made out or anything" Puck pointed out to her but it didn't seem to comfort Rachel out at all, she still wore that sad kicked puppy expression that melted Puck's cool, bad ass heart just a little bit. And if anyone ever knew he thought that then he would hunt them down and end them. Puck was a bad ass no matter how much Berry's annoyingly sad doe eyes affected him.

"I couldn't lie to him or pretend it never happened; I didn't want to be a hypocrite and have our entire relationship based on a lie" Rachel replied and Puck let out a snort which led to Berry glaring at him."At least remember your manners Noah Puckerman" she added. At least she wasn't distraught enough to let go of the lectures, Puck thought with slight irritation.

"Wake up, Berry and face the facts. Your relationship was based on a lie. Hell, you and Finn started out because he cheated on Quinn with you so if anyone is the hypocrite it's him" Puck retorted.

"That may be so but I still couldn't lie to him" Rachel admitted."I don't think he is ever going to forgive me, Puck"

"You should have known that when you decided to put the moves on me" Puck smirked and Rachel looked at him offended so he added "Don't worry, I don't blame you for wanting some of the Puckster, all the chicks in McKinley do"

"For your information, Puck, I kissed you because your the only member of glee that is available and not currently in a relationship and I also knew you would not mind me kissing you as you seem to have enjoyed our kisses quite a bit when we briefly dated the previous school year" Rachel reminded him, her sobs drying up now much to Puck's relief.

He may have a weakness for Rachel's damn doe eyes but it didn't mean it made him anymore comfortable with comforting a crying chick. He usually avoided that sort of crap and it was one of the reasons why he did not do relationships that much. Too much crying and emotions involved for his liking. All Puck wanted was to get his needs seen to and that was it end of story except with Rachel for some reason he always felt like forgetting his own damn rules. She made him feel things that he did not want to feel especially since he had gone through that crap with Quinn and he couldn't handle going through that kind of hurt again.

Plus there was the fact Berry was constantly pinning and obsessing over Finn though what the reason was that attracted to her him was beyond Puck. Sure he was captain of the football team but beyond that he was pretty average looks wise and he had the charm and grace of a clumsy ass polar bear. Even Berry could do a bit better than that oaf and not to mention the fact that from what Puck could see, Hudson was embarrassed to even admit he was with Rachel half the time and could barely put with the amount of slushies that got thrown at him for it and the gossiping. Sometimes he even seemed embarrassed of Rachel's, larger than life, over bearing, self-centred, diva attitude even though that was who Rachel was.

Sometimes Puck felt like calling out his former best friend for it but he kept his lips shut as it was none of his business anyway and he was too busy having his own life and getting laid as often as possible by as many girls as he could.

"Look Berry, I'm calling your bluff here. I think that you chose to kiss me for a reason" Puck told her smugly."You knew it would hurt Finn and he'd break up with you but you chose me anyway. You know you could have always gone to someone outside of Glee club and I'm pretty sure they'd be more than happy to make out with a hot Jew like yourself but you still picked me"

"Maybe that is true but I do not have any romantic feelings for you Noah, no matter what our unfortunate mistake of a kiss has lead you to believe. I didn't mean to lead you on", Rachel replied in her usual dignified manner that was just another one of her irritating quirks but still for some reason Puck found himself into her anyway.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again then?" Puck smirked and Rachel shifted away from him, looking nervous.

"Noah, Finn is your best friend and I still harbour some hope, no matter what has occurred between us, that Finn will restart a relationship with me in the future. I also do not believe that a kiss between us would be such a good-"but Rachel was cut off mid-dialogue when Puck slammed his lips against her own.

Rachel let out a moan and Puck felt inwardly smug. He knew he was right, Rachel was attracted to him and felt something for him no matter what she said or believed. She was soon kissing him right back and Puck felt himself begin to get slightly breathless quickly. This kiss was the best damn thing he had ever felt from anyone and that was saying something since he had kissed most of the Cheerio's and then some. Eventually, they needed to come up for air and Puck pulled away from her with a smug expression. Rachel looked stunned.

"I knew you couldn't resist the awesomeness that is me, Berry" Puck declared knowingly."I'll be around if you change your mind about not having romantic feelings for me"

With that said, he got up from the bench that he had sat on with her and gave her a wink before leaving her alone, stunned in the choir room.


	2. Grenade

**This was only going to be a one-shot until I realised how open I had left it and every seems to expect me to have it continued on. So here is another chapter, I don't know how long this story will be but since it's my first exploration into the glee fandom, it probably won't be too long. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter! Your all great.**

* * *

Rachel tried not to obsess over the kiss, she really did.

Puck was the last thing that she needed especially if she ever wanted to win back Finn's forgiveness and his heart, which of course she did, she loved him and she knew that somehow the two of them were destined to end up together. It would be an epic romance, the entire press would write about how Rachel Berry fell in love and ended up marrying her high school sweetheart since she was sixteen years old. It was definitely an interesting background for her future autobiography that her millions of adoring fans were going to go spending hours queuing in line for.

However, the day after Puck had kissed her, she had fallen to sleep that night and instead of seeing Finn standing there at the aisle, looking handsome in his groom's tuxedo, she ended up seeing Puck and had immediately woken up, sweating. Puck had no part whatsoever in her future plans and that kiss only made her more right about her feelings on him being a complete and utter barbaric, over grown child. Why could he not take no for an answer? Why did have to insist on seeing something that was not there?

Rachel's mental rant was quickly interrupted however when she spotted Finn come walking into the glee choir room that day and not throwing even one look in Rachel's direction. She felt her heart sink to her feet. Finn was angry and he didn't seem like he was going to be forgiving her anytime soon. She really missed the way that his smile would lit up on his adorable face as he entered but now there was nothing there but a frown.

Rachel almost wished that she could take back her confession to him but she knew she wouldn't have done it differently and even though he had hurt her through lying, she knew that he deserved more than that from her and Rachel was nothing like Santana Lopez or those other girls, she would feel extremely guilty holding something so big back from her boyfriend.

"Yo, Berry still thinking about that kiss?" A voice jolted her from her Finn centred thoughts and she glared up at the owner of that voice. Puck smirked at her as he sat beside her and Rachel noticed that Finn was scowling now from the corner of her eye. He obviously thought that something was still going on with his best friend and Rachel was tempted to get up and move but she didn't. She wasn't about to give Noah Puckerman that type of satisfaction.

"As it happens, I have decided not to let my mind linger on that insignificant moment that you and I shared the other day at all, Noah" Rachel retorted and before Puck could say something that would no doubt, irritate Rachel more, the New Directions director came walking in with a big grin on his face, obviously pleased with his show choir since they had made it through to regional's. Granted it had been tied between them and The Warblers but they still got through and that was all that mattered to the Spanish teacher.

"So guys you all excited about your win at sectionals?" Mr Shuester beamed at them and some of the guys (Puck mostly) began cheering and whistling much to Rachel's dismay. She folded her arms and pouted her lips with displeasure at being so close to Noah.

"Now I know that we have a few months to go before Regionals but we need to keep practicing as much as possible so we can decide on a set list. For this week's assignment I would like you all to pick a song that best represents how you are in high school"

Rachel inwardly groaned at the assignment theme. Why couldn't Mr Shuester listen to her when she obviously came up with far superior ideas than something like this? Obviously, her musical genius was not going to be appreciated until she was rich and famous and starring in the lead roles on Broadway which was the inevitable direction her life was going to end up going in.

"This is awesome; I know just the song I'm going to sing!" Rachel heard one of her fellow Gleeks proclaim.

"I know what song fits me best in high school. Mary had a little lamb, I love that song" Brittany said seriously whilst Santana stoked her 'best friend's' arm and smiled at her.

"Sweetie that's a nursery rhyme, you can't sing that" the Latina let the blonde down gently."And besides it's supposed to be about you. You don't have a lamb"

"Oh. I wish I had a lamb! That would be awesome, I would name it Annie and I would buy a pink lead and take it for walks to the parks. I could introduce it to my duck friends" Brittany said and her boyfriend, Artie gave her an endearing smile.

"That would be very cool, babe"

"So Berry, I bet you already know what your going to sing don't you?" Noah pulled Rachel's attention away from her fellow club members. Rachel glared at him before shaking her head.

"As it so happens though it may be extremely rare, I do not have a song picked out for this kind of assignment" she informed him before getting up and following the rest of the glee club that was beginning to file out of the room.

"If you want I can come around to your house and we can help each other out" Puck smiled at her and Rachel instantly believed that he had ulterior motives that were not going to lead anywhere good.

"Absolutely not, Noah Puckerman, I can choose my own song by myself perfectly fine without needing to grant you sexual favours along the way" at her statement, Puck's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He stared at her incredulously.

"Berry, I wasn't about to ask for any sexual favours as you so coolly put it" he said, looking amused. He raised an eyebrow at her before adding "Although I'm not totally against it if you're asking"

"No, Noah, I am not asking at all, you disgusting bag of dirt" Rachel snapped before storming off in the direction of her locker, followed, much to her dismay, by Noah.

"You're just upset I didn't kiss you again since the choir room aren't you, Berry?" he smirked."By the way, thanks for inspiring my song choice!" Rachel turned around and looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked him before realising what else he had said "No I am very relieved that you are staying far away from me!" Rachel stomped her foot and turned back to her locker, only to see Finn leaning against it, looking annoyed.

"What's Puck talking about? What kiss in the choir room?" Finn demanded."I thought you told me the kiss was in your bedroom"

Rachel gulped nervously. Should she lie? She knew Finn would never forgive her now if she told him the truth nor would he believe her when she said nothing was going on. But as she stared into his eyes, the eyes she loved so much, she knew there was no way she could lie to his face like that.

"Puck kissed me again yesterday, Finn, in the choir room. I'm sorry, I did not mean for it to happen and I certainly didn't ask him to do it but you have every right to be mad about it" Rachel admitted and hated the hurt look that appeared on Finn's face.

The worst part about it all though was not the look in Finn's eyes that showed her the love he felt for her was slowly slipping away, it was the way he had said nothing at all before walking away.

He didn't even yell at her or anything.

It was just nothing at all.


	3. Teenage Dream

**Thank you all for the kind reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter, there will only be about two or four more after this I think :).**

* * *

It was two days later when Puck decided to show off his performance for that week's assignment in front of the Glee club. Rachel glared at him as she waltzed in and he gave her a lazy smirk from where he was sitting, perched on a stool in the middle of the room with his guitar ready in hand and eying her over.

She was dressed in her usual, long socks, black shoes, extremely short skirt (the part of her outfit that Puck never minded about and would never encourage her to change about her personal style) and a cotton jumper with a kitten knitted on it. Regardless of what anyone else said about Rachel Berry's wardrobe, Puck would never admit it out loud but he thought she looked pretty damn adorable in those animal sweaters, even cuter than she already was and that was pretty impressive in itself.

"So" Puck was pulled from his thoughts as his teacher's voice came floating in the door that very second and smiling as he saw Puck waiting."Noah, I take it your going to be our first volunteer to show us what you have done for your assignment"

"That's right, Mr Shue" Puck told his teacher before turning around to face the rest of the group that had all now arrived and were sitting down watching him (or in Finn's case glaring at him much to Puck's amusement and Rachel's dismay). Puck turned his attention to Rachel for a moment, who sat with her arms folded and throwing a glare at Puck who smirked back at her in return."I am going to perform the song that I feel best fits I am now in high school. And if you don't mind, I would also like to dedicate this song to one Rachel Berry, who was my inspiration for this song choice in every way"

Before he began to sing, he noticed that Berry was gawping openly at him and Finn's glare had just gotten more powerful. If looks could kill, from the both of them combined, Puck would have been disintegrated on the spot by now. The Jewish boy began plucking on his guitar and the familiar tune of _teenage kicks_ by _the undertones_ began playing.

"_A teenage dream so hard to beat, every time she walks down the street_" Puck began singing and Rachel scowled at his choice of song. Of course he would have to pick something like this...it was just so typical of Noah Puckerman, the boy that she wanted to both kill and kiss (she hated to admit it but it was true) at the same time.

As she heard the song continue, she brought her attention back to Puck. _"I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight, get teenage kicks right through the night"_ As he sang those words, Rachel was startled to see his eyes stare directly into hers and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe and it was as if she the whole room had gotten smaller and it was suddenly just the two of them in it. He got up from his stool as the song continued to play and before she knew it, Puck was standing right in front of her, smirking widely as if he knew how he was affecting her.

"_I need excitement, oh I need it bad and it's the best I ever had. I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight, get teenage kicks right through the night, alright" _As he continued to sing with his guitar still gripped firmly in his hands, he knelt down in front of Rachel and continued to stare directly at her as if he was singing to her, which he was but it felt like more than what Rachel knew it was.

It was just a ploy to get her to give in to him and she wouldn't. Rachel Berry was not some easy lay that was just going to fall into Puck's arms. He was going to have to prove himself worthy of her affections if he wanted her to have anything to do with him other than the possibility of a friendship and even that was unlikely at the moment.

Eventually, the song came to an end and the whole room burst into applause for Puck's cover of the classic rock song. Puck got up to his feet and continued to smirk at Rachel whose cheeks were now a lovely red colour. Puck couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was blushing and how he couldn't wait to get her blushing some more in the near future.

"That was a great, Noah, thanks for sharing it with us" Mr Shue smiled at him as he took a seat next to his blonde ex-girlfriend which was the only seat available as unfortunately the two seats next to Berry had been occupied by Mercedes and Tina much to Puck's annoyance, he had been looking forward to teasing her. Now he would to wait until glee club was over. "Anyone else got a song to share with us today?"

"I do, sir" Tina exclaimed and Mr Shue smiled as the gothic looking Asian girl got to her feet and made her way to the middle of the room. Puck immediately seized his opportunity and ignored the weird look Quinn shot him as he quickly stood up and stole Tina's now vacant seat next to Rachel who shot him an annoyed look.

"Noah, what do you think you are doing? Tina was sitting there and by all rights that was her seat. You cannot just steal her seat whilst she gets up to do her performance" Rachel lectured him.

"She'll get over it, besides you know you like me close to you, Berry, just make it easier on yourself and admit it" Puck leered at her. Berry gave him a disgusted look.

"In your dreams, Puckerman"

"Trust me, Rach, in my dreams, we are a lot closer than we are now...and there's a lot less clothing involved" Puck grinned at her and Rachel turned away, ignoring him to listen to Tina as she performed _perfect_ by _Pink_, trying her hardest to force the mental image of the two of them together and naked out of her mind.

* * *

After that afternoon's glee club rehearsal was finished, Rachel found herself being walked out to her car by Mercedes and Tina, both of whom had their gossip faces on. They had obviously noticed the close proximity that Noah had been sitting in next to Rachel during the rehearsal and wanted to know the not very sordid details of what was going on between them. There was nothing to tell of course so both of them were going to sorely disappointed when Rachel told them so.

"So what's up with you and Puckerman?" Mercedes asked predictably, looking eager for news, her phone already out in one hand. Even if something was happening with Noah, no way would Rachel be foolish enough to confess anything to Mercedes who was already hyped up to text the entire school about her latest gossip scoop. Sometimes Rachel thought that the black diva would be better off working in a gossip magazine rather than being a star such as the one that Rachel herself was born to be.

"Nothing, he's just being an annoying pest but that's not unusual behaviour from him" The petite glee club co-captain replied to the other girl whose eyes immediately narrowed.

"It didn't look like nothing back there" Tina piped up and Mercedes immediately nodded in agreement.

"Girl, you can't fool us, there's definitely something between you and Puck" she concluded.

"I'm sorry to disappoint your thirst for gossip Mercedes but there's honestly nothing between me and Noah Puckerman. He's McKinley's most likely to drop out of high school and I'm McKinley's most likely to become a superstar. There could never be anything between the two of us, we're too different"

"Uh huh" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes at Rachel's attitude. Sometimes she swore it was impossible to like the girl and had no idea what Puck could possibly see in her. But then she remembered that Rachel had her moments when she wasn't a complete self-centred diva. "Whatever you say, baby girl, if that's your story, I'll buy it...for now"

Much to Rachel's relief Mercedes walked away from her, Tina following behind her, leaving Rachel free to get into her car and escape from McKinley High for the rest of the night. She knew that one day when she was a star, she would never have to come back here and deal with the problems and drama that high school dealt her but for now, it was giving her one big headache and all she wanted to do was get home and relax in her hot tub.

Just as she began driving out of the school parking lot, Rachel let out a scream of surprise as someone, a very familiar someone jumped in front of her car. Her eyes widened before her expression turned murderous as she recognised a grinning Noah Puckerman standing in front of her car, his hands in the air, signalling for her to stop. She did even though she was extremely tempted to run him down right now for the stunt he just pulled. He walked over to her window sill and she rolled it down, looking up at him with flames of fury burning in her big doe eyes.

"Puckerman, what the hell was that? What did you think you were doing jumping out in front of my car like that? Do you have some kind of death wish?" Rachel hissed at him."I know that life has not been so easy for you, Noah but maybe if you talked to someone about your feelings then maybe you will no longer have these suicidal tendencies..."

"Berry, shut up, all I can hear is the sound of you talking when there was a reason I risked getting run over for you" Puck snapped at her and Rachel went quiet but the glare stayed on her face. "That's better; Berry, so you do have a mute button then? Anyway what I wanted to say to you was will you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Rachel looked at him incredulous. Did he seriously have the nerve to just ask her that after what he just did?

"Are you kidding me, Noah?" she demanded."You jumped in front of my car to ask me for a date?"

"Yes" Puck smirked at her."I bet Finn never did that for you, did he?"

"Finn had the good sense that God gave to a cat but conveniently forgot to give you not to put his life in danger or cause such a serious hazard to other people just to ask me on a date!" Rachel exclaimed, looking and sounding furious. Puck had to admit, Berry was all kinds of hot when she was riled up like she was right now. Those fires burning in her eyes right now could easily be mistaken for a different kind of passion other than anger...

"Well obviously Finn isn't as awesome as me for starters" Puck quickly retorted."And I promise you if you agree to go on this one date with me and you still don't want to admit you want me then I will leave you alone forever and you can get back to pining for Hudson" the Jewish boy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he said those last words. What was it about Hudson that made all the girls go to him like a moth to a flame, including the irresistible, hot Jew sitting in the car next to him?

"Fine, one date and I'm already certain that I am still not going to develop any feelings for you after that but I will agree to your terms and you must promise never to jump in front of my car like that ever again, Noah" Rachel told him, her voice stern, her eyes still annoyed but not as furious as moments before.

"Sure, whatever, I agree. I'll pick you up at seven o clock on Saturday. Wear something pretty, maybe one of those cute mini skirts that show off your legs" Puck smirked as Rachel's expression turned angry once again but before she could respond, he was already running off towards his own truck.


	4. We'll be alright

**A/N: Thanks to everyone whose reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. Would be cool if I could get some more feedback on this chapter than I did the last though but ah well :).**

**This is the final chapter before the epilogue which will be posted faster than this one was hopefully. If I feel motivated enough, lol.**

* * *

Rachel had no idea what the hell she had been thinking when she had agreed to this so called date with Noah Puckerman. It was obvious that this wasn't going to lead to anywhere good, in fact Rachel was already pretty much certain that this date was destined to end in disaster, everything did when Noah Puckerman was involved. She could only hope that he would avoid crashing into any ATMs when they were driving that evening.

Rachel was currently standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom and inspecting her choice of outfit for her date. She had listened to Puck and chosen one of her mini skirts, a black one (as much as she refused to believe that his opinion of her wardrobe selection mattered to her at all) and teamed it with the sparkly halter neck top that her daddy has bought for her for her last birthday but she had not had an occasion to wear it anywhere until now.

Leaving her long dark hair down she had applied little make up (Rachel didn't believe in over using cosmetics to make herself look like something she wasn't) and deciding that she looked perfectly adequate, she went downstairs to wait for Noah to turn up.

As she walked into the living room, she saw her dad, Hiram, the shorter of her fathers, looking at her with a knowing smile. She inwardly groaned. She should have known at least one of her dads would wait around to question her.

"So...what's going on with you and Noah Puckerman, Rachel?" Hiram raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Rachel rolled her eyes before sinking down on the sofa."I thought that you were holding out hope for Finn"

At the mention of her ex-boyfriend, Rachel felt a pang of pain inside her heart. She still loved Finn and probably always would, at least some part of her anyway but it was growing increasingly obvious that he was not going to be forgiving anytime soon and had it in his head that she was starting something with Puck...which was technically true but still, it wasn't as if it was going to last past this night.

"Nothing...it's not really anything, dad, you don't need to worry. I am merely going on this date to gratify Noah and to show him that he and I would never go well together, we would be a complete disaster. He wouldn't have left me alone about this if I didn't agree to go on a date with him; I mean he threw himself in front of my car!"Rachel exclaimed and wasn't too sure what the growing smile on her father's face was supposed to mean until he replied.

"You have feelings for him, kiddo" he stated as if it was a fact. Rachel's brown eyes widened and she stared at her father with a mixture of shock and horror.

"I do not! How could you say such a thing? Noah is a complete and utter Neanderthal! I would never feel anything other than complete disdain for him" Rachel said venomously.

"That's funny, honey" Hiram smiled at her, his eyes sparkling."I said the exact same thing about your daddy"

Rachel's face was priceless and her father would have laughed if it hadn't crumpled just a moment later.

"I can't feel anything for him, I'm supposed to love Finn, and I do still love Finn even after all of our drama and look where that has got me. I can't feel anything for anyone else again or else I'll only end up hurt" she told her dad, her expression sad."I should just concentrate on becoming a star; I don't need any of these boys to hold me back"

"Oh sweetie your barely seventeen, you are not a star yet, your just a teenage girl. You should have fun while you still can and I'm pretty sure that Noah is not like Finn. You know that I loved Finn, honey, I really did but he was...how can I put this in a nice way? A little slow on the uptake. You need someone who can keep up with you, someone who can challenge you while showing you how to loosen up and have fun!" her dad exclaimed, looking at her kindly whilst Rachel scowled.

"I don't need Noah to do that" she pointed out and Hiram gave her a smug look.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with him the last time you two dated"

"That was nothing, dad. He was going through one of his usual phases and I was lonely and I wanted to make Finn jealous" Rachel insisted, pouting now. Hiram merely looked amused.

"Maybe but you still had a lot of fun with him, sweetie and besides you don't want to spend all your life pining over Finn now do you? He's probably going to end up dating one of your other class mates one day soon and you're going to be left in the cold. You need to at least try to move on, it's not healthy for a girl your age to be so hung up over one guy"

"I just really wanted me and Finn to work out" the diva said quietly."I will admit however much it pains me, however, that Noah does have his moments and he is rather attractive and we do have our Jewish origins in common. He...maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give him a chance and see how it goes. I mean, I'm sure Barbra Streisand dated a few different men in her life, didn't she?"

"Of course she did" Hiram grinned at her."Now I want you to go out tonight and have fun. Do not worry about Finn Hudson or anything else"

"I promise I will have fun, dad even if I cannot believe that you are encouraging me to go out with Noah Puckerman. You know most fathers would be saying the complete opposite" she pointed out and Hiram's eyes brightly glistened with amusement as he answered her.

"I'm not most fathers" then he added "Besides I'm good friends his mother. She'd have his hide if he hurts you, not to mention what your daddy would do if he did anything inappropriate with our little girl".

"I still do not see how I could possibly have any kind of fun with Puckerman that would not involve him attempting to publically grope me or humiliate me in such a vile manner" Rachel huffed and her dad chuckled.

Before he could say anything else, however, the sound of a truck pulling up in their driveway interrupted them and Rachel felt her heart begin to race faster than she would have liked and butterflies began to flutter in the pit of her stomach.

_I am not excited to be going out, Noah Puckerman; this is merely nerves of what I am sure is going to be a disastrous night _thought Rachel to herself, clearly in denial about whatever it was that she was feeling for Puck. There was absolutely no way that she could have real feelings for him...though admittedly there was something about him that drove him absolutely crazy. That was the only thing that she would admit to and even then it wasn't necessarily meaningful.

"Have fun tonight, sweetie – remember, your curfew is at ten o clock! I expect you back by that time and I expect to have you back in one piece and your virtue in tack" At her dad's voice and words Rachel snapped out of her thought and bristled with embarrassment.

"You have nothing to worry about on that front, dad, I promise. I will see you when I arrive back home no later than ten o clock sharp" Rachel replied before hurrying out of the living room and swinging open the front door, revealing Puck on the other side who had his arm raised in mid air as if he was about to knock on, which he was.

"Looking hot, Berry" Puck whistled at her and Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just get this thing over and done with already, Puckerman"

"Don't be like that, Berry. When Noah Puckerman promises a good time to a girl, he delivers" Puck smirked at her as he walked her to his truck. Rachel got into the passengers seat, careful as she slipped in as she was fully aware how short her skirt was and what kind of view someone could get if she was to slide in the wrong way or if her skirt rode up.

Puck was obviously thinking the same thing as he seemed to be very keen on helping her in. When she was in, Rachel shot him a pointed glare which Puck merely shrugged at before getting into his own side of the truck.

"Where are we going? Please don't tell me it's anywhere that will involve anyone taking off any items of clothing" Rachel commented as Puck got into the drivers seat and fastened himself in before setting off down the drive way of the Berry household and onto the road.

"Rachel, I am offended that you would think so low of me. Besides it's not as if there are any decent strip clubs in Lima, Ohio and we're not leaving Lima, tonight. Maybe some other time though, baby" Puck winked at her and Rachel tried to keep an annoyed expression on her face and ignore the racing beat of her heart and the strong temptation to kiss the smug look off his face and show him what Rachel Berry was really made of.

But that would be bad for so many reasons. She knew that it would become increasingly harder to resist him during the course of the night if her heartbeat grew faster and attraction grew stronger but Rachel was going to try her hardest not to give in to him so easily. She was made of stronger stuff than that. Plus she was very stubborn when she wanted to be. After all, it did take Puck throwing himself in front of her car to even agree to this date.

"Are we going to breadstix's?" Rachel asked him, knowing that was a popular venue for dates in Lima and one of the few nice places to go. Puck grinned.

"Wrong again. I'm not that predictable, Berry. At least not with you"

"I would beg to differ but I suppose arguing with you at this point would be fruitless" The Jewish girl sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know you love me, really" Puck smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes but did not comment for the rest of the journey. Soon they found themselves pulling up outside of a restaurant but not one that was familiar to Rachel. It looked nice but not anywhere that Rachel would suspect Noah Puckerman would go to.

"What is this place?" Rachel asked him as Puck walked her to the doors and opened it for her."Thank you" she added as she walked past him.

"It's called Vero Amore. It's a pretty nice Italian place that's not that well known in Lima, mostly because everyone goes to Breadstix's, not that I can blame them" Puck informed Rachel with a grin."But my mom always brings me and my little sister here every year for our birthdays and it's always pretty special"

Rachel stared at Puck in amazement at the emotion in his voice. It was like she was seeing a whole new side to him for a moment but the moment came to an end pretty quickly when Puck coughed and then added "Now let's go get our table before I sprout a vagina and start moaning about cramps and that crap"

Before Rachel could lecture him indignantly about his crudeness, they were approached by a waiter. "Do you have reservations sir?" he asked Puck and Puck grinned at him.

"Yep, it's under Mr Awesome I believe" he said and Rachel was torn between laughing and rolling her eyes. Puck was unbelievable sometimes. The look on the waiter's face nearly made them both crack up laughing.

"Come right this way, Mr Awesome" the waiter deadpanned."You reserved the table near the windows I see"

"Yeah, now this is what I call a view"

Rachel inwardly gasped as Puck led her to their table which was right next to a window that overlooked a river which looked beautiful with the moonlight glistening down above it making it look almost like the river was glittering with little specks of sliver. It was stunning.

"Please tell me there are some vegan options on this menu" Rachel remarked after she finally got back her ability to speak.

"Duh, I wouldn't be dumb enough to take you to a place you couldn't even eat anything at" Puck replied and Rachel's thoughts drifted to Finn and the one time he took her to a steak restaurant for a change of pace from breadstix's and she was forced to eat breadsticks all night long because they had nothing except steak and meat on the menu.

"Well thank you for taking into consideration my vegan diet. That was very thoughtful of you Noah" Rachel praised him, blushing at the intense way he was gazing at her with his dark eyes.

"I told I'd impress you Berry" Rachel didn't reply to him after that but instead looked through all the options on the menu.

When the waiter approached them to take their orders, Noah decided on having a pepperoni pizza and Rachel chose the vegan tofu manicotti. As they ate, Rachel was very surprised at how well the conversation flowed between the two of them and the more they talked, the more Rachel found herself realising that she had feelings for Noah Puckerman and not just ones of attraction.

Her dad had been right, Noah made her feel relaxed and not so focused on being a star or needing to be the centre of attention because he made her the centre of his attention and it left her breathless and left her wanting more. As much as Rachel would always undoubtedly love Finn, she knew now that she could see herself loving Noah eventually...if only she could stop herself from resisting him.

After Puck had paid the bill and refused to allow Rachel to pay for any of it much to her Chagrin ("_I am a modern woman, Noah, I can pay for myself" she had tried insisting but he wouldn't back down and eventually she had to give in or stay there all night arguing_), the two of them walked out of the restaurant but did not get into Noah's truck. Instead Noah had her backed against the side of his truck with a seductive expression on his face.

It made Rachel both extremely nervous and very excited at the same time.

"Ready to stop resisting me yet, Berry?" Noah demanded with a smirk on his face.

"I still love Finn" Rachel blurted out without thinking. Noah's smirk turned to a small smile but he nodded.

"I understand that, Berry. I'll always love Quinn, I'm sure you get that as well" Rachel nodded, hearing his words."But we can't pine after those two for the rest of our lives, Rachel and you need someone who can make you lighten up, not make you act more like a diva than ever which let's it face it, you did with Hudson"

"My dad told me the same thing more or less" Rachel replied softly, putting one hand softly on Puck's strong, firm chest.

"He's one wise Jew" Puck grinned and Rachel felt herself smile back at him.

"I just don't know if I can trust you with my heart. I just gave it away to Finn and it's still recovering from what happened and if I gave it to you and lost it again, I don't know how well I would cope" Rachel confessed, her emotions revealed on her face.

"You can't trust me with your heart, Rachel" Puck said abruptly."You can't trust anyone but you can't go through life not taking risks just because you're scared. That would be boring as shit and besides you know that us hot Jews belong together, babe"

"We may not last much longer than the last time we tried this" Rachel warned him but Puck only moved in closer to her.

"Maybe not" Puck agreed."But we won't know unless we find out"

"And one of us may end up hating the other" Rachel added."And there's also the possibility that-"Rachel found herself cut off when Puck's lips met hers.

Rachel's eyes closed and she suddenly found all of her reservations about a relationship between her and Puck melt away as he kissed her and then pulled away gently to look into her eyes.

"Do you admit defeat, Berry?" the dark skinned boy asked her, drawling her last name as if he was savouring it like a delicious meal.

"I will only admit that I, Rachel Barbara Berry, no longer have the will power or the strength to keep you away from me. Even though one or both of us may end up hurt by the end of this romantic entanglement that is occuring between the two of us, I am willing to give this thing a chance, whatever this thing might end up being" Rachel replied and it wasn't too long before she found herself being kissed again by Puck and this time, she had no resistance left in her whatsoever and found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"Oh go get a room!" Some guy shouted as he walked past them.

Neither of them pulled away but Puck did lift up his hand to shot the guy the one finger.

Whilst Rachel would normally lecture Puck on doing such a crude hand gesture, she was too absorbed in his kiss to be aware of anything else. Eventually however, they had to pull away and neither of them had any idea of how much time had past until Puck had dropped Rachel off at home and she realised she was five minutes past her curfew.

As she quietly tip toed up the stairs, she did not notice that her dad still sat in the living room with his newspaper and coffee and began to chuckle quietly to himself as he saw the state of her swollen lips and slightly messed up hair as she tried to sneak up to her bedroom without her dad realising that she was late.

Whilst Hiram would normally go into full lecture mode on his daughter for going over her curfew even by five minutes, he was just too relieved that she had finally done something about her feelings for Noah Puckerman and was secretly smug about the fifty dollars that his husband was going to owe him tomorrow when he came home from his business trip.


	5. Epilogue: The Story Of Us

**Author's Note: A big thank you to everyone whose favourited, alerted and reviewed this story. As this was my first time exploring the Glee fandom, it means a lot that people have given it a chance! I know it can be kind of dodgy trusting a first timer to write a decent story for a fandom, ha, ha, at least I hope I managed it!.**

**In the future, I might write another longer story, this one only went further than a one-shot because I had quite a couple of requests asking me to expand it a bit and I have gone as far as I can with this plot but for now here is the epilogue to Hard To Resist and I hope you'll read more of my glee stories in the future.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been eleven years since that fateful date that had led Rachel Berry to realise that she had genuine feelings for Noah Puckerman and agree to continue dating him. Unfortunately within the years that had passed from that moment up to the present time, the two of them had broken up at least twice.

The first time that Rachel and Puck had split up it was because Rachel couldn't get past her feelings for Finn. It wasn't that she did not care or had less feelings for Noah than she did for Finn but Finn was her first love and her first crush, her first of most things and she found it increasingly difficult to cope with his anger and jealously towards the two of them and then the jealously and pain that she had felt when he consequently began to date Quinn when she split up with Sam Evans to be with him again.

Puck had at first ignored the signs of Rachel's feelings for his former best friend and tried to pretend that they weren't there despite the fact he had told her he was aware and okay with them on their date. Then there was also the fact that despite what had gone down with him and Quinn, he still had deep feelings for the blonde former cheerleader and he never had gotten the closure that he deserved over their relationship.

After Sue's sister died, Finn had realised that Quinn was no longer who he wanted and was never going to be and wanted another chance with Rachel. Things had only got more complicated with Finn, Puck and Rachel when Jesse showed up to be the show choir consultant.

That's when things got truly messy and in the end, Rachel broke up with Puck because she couldn't cope with her confusion over who she really wanted and Puck was angry and upset about everything and had started slowly becoming more and more drawn back to Quinn.

After finding out about Rachel and Puck's break up, Finn chased after Rachel harder than ever before which made it virtually impossible for the petite brunette diva to ever get over him and she ended up getting back together with him after they shared a very public kiss at nationals that subsequently cost them the competition.

Jealous and hurt over Rachel, Puck found himself turning to Quinn who was also hurting over Finn and the two found themselves kissing and their old relationship had been resurrected, something neither of them were completely sure would ever happen again or if it was truly a good idea though they had the entire summer to figure out what it was that was happening.

As it turned out, neither relationship lasted longer than the summer. Finn and Rachel couldn't get past their old insecurities and Rachel seemed to come to realise that Finn brought out the worst in her where as Noah made her feel alive and be something other than the melodramatic self-centred diva everyone else knew her to be. The one good thing that came out of the whole mess was that she at least got closure on her feelings for the freakishly tall, glee club co-captain and was able to move on.

Puck and Quinn's relationship was slightly more dramatic and they ended on a sour note when Quinn refused to put out to him for the one hundredth time and Puck realised that whilst he had been okay at waiting with Rachel, he didn't feel quite as patient or understanding with Quinn and was getting increasingly annoyed and agitated with her demanding, occasionally snobby personality and realised he could never truly be with someone like that.

He broke up with her just before the start of their senior year much to her infuriation and Rachel and Puck slowly began to navigate their way back to one another and rediscover their friendship that had been neglected for their relationships with Finn and Quinn.

Over the course of the year they grew closer and closer and then Puck asked Rachel to prom and she accepted. Prom night was unforgettable to Rachel and Puck managed to remind her of just why exactly they had been so good together and why she felt so deeply for him. He got her in ways no one else did, not even Finn and by the end of the night, they found themselves in a motel room and Rachel gave up the one thing that she had been so reluctant to give to anyone else including Finn and Jesse. It was an amazing, magical, perfect night to her and she never wanted it to end but unfortunately it did.

The rest of the year flew by and the two of them felt like they were living in a perfect bubble of bliss until graduation arrived and brought up a lot of issues that they needed to discuss. Puck wasn't going to New York with Rachel, he never got accepted into any of the colleges there and he just couldn't afford it.

It was with a heavy heart that the two of them agreed to part ways because Puck refused to allow Rachel to give up on her dreams of New York and Broadway and wanted nothing more than for her to go to Julliard, her dream college and show everyone else up. Rachel Berry was born to be a star and Puck was never going to be the one to hold her back, no matter what she said.

It was five years after Rachel had graduated from McKinley and had relocated to New York when she had finished Julliard and had gotten her first Broadway role. Granted it wasn't a lead but it was a start and she was proud of herself and so were her dads as they both came to cheer for her on her first opening night as did an unexpected face.

Rachel had been shocked but ecstatic to discover that Puck had come with her dads and even more ecstatic when he told her he had gotten a job right there in the city and was going to be moving there that weekend. Suddenly it felt as if every piece of Rachel's life was coming together and it wasn't long before the two of them rekindled their relationship, this time for good and became pretty serious.

After two years of dating seriously and with no more break ups or drama getting in their way, Puck proposed to Rachel after her first major Broadway production in which she had the lead and she accepted with no hesitation whatsoever, unlike if it had been a few years earlier.

On her wedding day, of which her closest friend Kurt Hummel had planned, Rachel remembered with fondness how their relationship used to be. Back then, Rachel used to be the main the victim of one of his regular slushie facials and neither of them could stand one another at all. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she remembered their animosity but now all she could feel was love for Jew that still went around declaring what a bad ass Jew he was and how he and Rachel as two very sexy and hot Jews belonged with each other.

As they exchanged vows, Rachel took one look at Puck's expression and realised that somehow despite all the differences that should have come between the two of them, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives and Noah was going to make sure of that no matter what.

A month after their wedding, they went back to Ohio to visit their old friends and discovered with some amusement that Quinn and Finn had gotten married and Quinn was a successful real estate agent just as she had predicted to Rachel all those years ago.

The four of them somehow managed to get through a somewhat awkward dinner together after catching up and afterwards Rachel realised how glad she was to have been able to see Finn again and realise what she had felt for him paled in comparison to the feelings that she had for Puck now.

When they returned to New York, Rachel finished up her latest Broadway role in Les Misérables before dropping some important news on her husband.

"Noah?" Rachel called out as she stepped into the foyer of their Manhattan apartment.

"In the kitchen, babe" Puck shouted back to his wife and Rachel stepped into their small but extremely modern, in her opinion, kitchen where she found her husband underneath the sink and completely shirtless. She felt herself begin to drool. It was times like these she was surprised at how completely gorgeous her husband really was. "Like something you see, Mrs Puckerman?" Puck smirked at his wife, noticing her blatant ogling.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she stood in the doorway.

"Noah, you would you please come out from under there? I have discovered something quite important that I feel you should know right away" Rachel informed Puck who raised an eyebrow of curiosity at her but pulled himself out from underneath their kitchen sink and stood up, walking right up in front of her.

For a moment, staring at her husband's bare torso, she forgot what she wanted to say until Puck cleared his throat, looking amused. "You wanted to tell me something" he reminded her and Rachel blushed.

"Yes, of course. I think you might want to sit down for this" The brunette warned him and Puck frowned but sat down at the kitchen table anyway, shortly joined by his wife. "I need to tell you something that will probably shock you and maybe even upset you. I know that you have always been a huge supporter of my Broadway career and I love you for it but I should inform you that I've just given up my role in Les Misérables"

At her words, Puck looked at her shocked and then his expression changed to one of complete annoyance.

"Rachel, why the hell would you go and do something so stupid? You've been working so hard to get where you are now, where you've always wanted to be and now you've just given it up! What for? Don't tell me you did this for me. I know I've been a little upset at our lack of sexy times recently because you've been working so hard but I promise you that I can deal with going solo for a little while so you can live you dreams"

At his angry exclamation, Rachel promptly burst into tears and immediately Puck's anger all but vanished."Crap, Rachel, I didn't mean to make you cry. If you want to give up Broadway then that's fine babe all the more sexy times for me I guess"

Puck took Rachel into his arms and hugged her but she pulled away and gave him a smile through her tears. The smile confused Puck even more than her sudden tears and desire to give up Broadway.

"I didn't give up Broadway for you Puck and I haven't given my dreams up completely but I can't perform in this show right now" Rachel told her husband whose frowned deepened.

"Why are you sick or something?" Puck asked her concerned.

"I suppose that you could say that I was" Rachel replied and Puck's expression turned from one to concern to one of alarm. Before he could say anything more, however, Rachel continued "but I'm not ill, at least not in the way you think, I mean this will go away in nine months"

"Nine months? What kind of illness lasts for nine months?" Puck exclaimed, looking adorably confused and Rachel felt a sudden urge to kiss him but she knew that would have to wait for now.

"Noah, I am with child" Rachel beamed at him but Puck was even more lost.

"You're what?" It took his brain a few moments to process a translation of what that phrase meant and he jumped up from his seat the second he realised."You're knocked up, Mrs Puckerman?"

"Noah, I do not appreciate that derogatory term for my condition. I believe the correct word you are looking for is pregnant" Rachel smiled at him through her lecture and Puck pulled her to her feet and planted a passionate kiss to her lips.

"That's awesome! We're going to have a mini us running around in here!" he proclaimed excitedly."Our kid is going to be a hot, awesome Jew! That's definitely guaranteed with us two hot Jews as parents!"

"I just hope that our child inherits our incredible musical talents" Rachel replied to him a few moments later now sitting on her husband's lap at the kitchen table."Although the chances are incredibly likely as we come from a family of gifted vocalists and musicians"

"Whatever our kid ends up like, they are going to be the coolest kid ever" Puck grinned at Rachel, giving her a quick kiss on the nose.

"They'll certainly be hard to resist if they turn out to be anything like you" Rachel giggled before her husband kissed her again and Rachel, unable as she was to resist him, kissed him back with an equal amount of passion preventing any further discussion of their future child for now.

End.


End file.
